


Dinner Diversions

by TazzyJan



Series: The Kept Series [8]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: Athos takes Aramis out to dinner.





	Dinner Diversions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).

Athos grinned as he laid out the clothes for Aramis to wear. He was taking his boy out to dinner tonight at a rather exclusive restaurant. Aramis had been doing so well of late and Athos wanted to reward him. If he got a very great deal of pleasure out of it as well, even better.

He thought the all-white outfit would look stunning against Aramis’ tanned skin and dark hair. The sheerness of the shirt along with the way the pants would mold to his body like a second skin would ensure there was a rosy glow to that skin as well. As a final step, Athos laid out the large, purple butt plug beside the outfit. Now all he had to do was wait for his boy to return home.

Aramis was excited as he rode the elevator up to the penthouse. Athos had made reservations for them for dinner tonight and he was looking forward to a night out. Not that he minded spending his nights in with Athos. Sir was more than accommodating to his wants and needs. Still, it felt good to go out, to be seen as the man Athos had chosen to be with. 

Entering the apartment, Aramis saw Athos lounging on the sofa and grinned. He could tell from the twinkle in the man’s eyes that he had something more than simply dinner planned for tonight. The thought made his heart race as he crossed the room to join his lover.

“Welcome home,” Athos said, kissing him deeply. 

“Mmm,” Aramis moaned as he kissed him back. 

“I laid your clothes for tonight out on the bed. I want you to wear everything that’s there.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis agreed willingly, a thrill running through him at the thought of what Athos might have waiting for him.

After sharing another deep kiss, Aramis rose and headed for the bedroom. He was anxious to see what his lover had in store for him tonight. He knew it could be anything from simply a night out at a fancy restaurant to something considerably… more. 

Entering the room, Aramis’ eyes fell on the bed and he froze just inside the doorway. His Sir definitely had something more in mind if the huge purple phallus lying next to his clothes was anything to go by. Walking considerably slower, Aramis moved to the side of the bed. There, he reached down and picked up the toy.

His first thought was that it was heavy. Solid. Even though it was made out of silicone, there would be little give once it was inside of him. He would be able to feel the weight of it inside of him, a constant reminder of its presence. As if he would need any such reminder. The width of the thing alone would ensure that he did not forget it was there. His hole would be gaping by the time the night was over. 

By the time Aramis emerged from the bedroom, Athos had started to grow tense. While Aramis did not normally balk at such things, he realized that he had not ascertained if he truly wanted to play tonight. From the way Aramis gingerly walked into the room, he could tell he was wearing the plug and he smiled reassuringly at him.

“I was starting to worry,” Athos admitted.

“Sorry,” Aramis replied, ducking his head. “It took me a couple of minutes to get it in.”

“I thought maybe you might not feel up to playing tonight. I know I didn’t ask before…”

“No, Sir,” Aramis said quickly. “It’s fine. I’d like to play. I would have used my safe word if I didn’t. But are you sure you want me to go out in this? I mean it doesn’t leave much to the imagination.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Athos smiled predatorily. “And I am positive I want to take you out like this. I want everyone to see what they will never have.”

“And the plug, Sir?” Aramis asked. He knew if anyone looked they would be able to see it spreading his cheeks apart. The white of his pants did nothing to hide the dark purple plug and Sir had not left him any boxers to wear.

“Don’t you like it? Isn’t it filling you up perfectly?”

“It isn’t that,” Aramis shook his head. “But everyone… everyone will be able to _see_.”

“Hm. Yes,” Athos agreed. “Are you objecting?”

“No, Sir,” Aramis answered, lowering his eyes. “If it is your wish for me to wear it then I will do so.”

“Good boy,” Athos crooned as he stood up and pulled Aramis into his arms. He could feel his boy’s hardness pressing into his hip and smiled. The white pants would do nothing to hide that either and without underwear he knew there would soon be a wet spot growing on them as well.

The restaurant wasn’t overly crowded but there were few open tables. The patrons were all nicely dressed, their wealth and prestige quite apparent. Aramis stood slightly behind Athos trying to shield his rampant erection from prying eyes. The ride over had been just short of hellish and his cock was hard and aching in his pants.

As the maître d began leading them to their table, Athos placed his hand at the small of Aramis’ back and gently nudged him in front of him. There would be no hiding for his boy tonight. He wanted everyone to see what was his.

Aramis flushed hotly when Athos pushed him ahead of him. It felt like every eye in the place was on him. Telling himself this was what Athos wanted, he followed the maître d doing his best not to meet anyone else’s eyes.

Once at their table nestled in the back the maître d held out Aramis’ chair expectantly. With a grimace, Aramis carefully sat down doing his best not to shift the plug inside of him. He gasped softly when the hard seat of the chair pressed the dildo in deeper and felt his face heat even more. 

As soon as they were alone, Athos snaked one hand under the table to grasp Aramis’ erection. He squeezed it then ran his fingers up and down the shaft, pleased when Aramis began to squirm in his seat. 

“You look amazing like this,” Athos told him. “All red and flushed just for me. Tell me, do you think any of them realize what you have inside of you? Do you think any of the saw?”

“I know they did,” Aramis replied. While he had tried to keep his eyes fastened on the maître d, he had not missed the appraising looks he had garnered as he walked through the room. Nor had he missed the furtive whispering that it garnered.

“Does that turn you on, boy?”

“It… it’s humiliating, Sir,” Aramis whispered. “To have strangers see me like this.”

“But I want them to see you. I want them to see that you are mine. Mine to own. Mine to command. Mine to use.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said, nearly panting. It was true. He belonged to Athos body and soul. If he wanted him to walk through the restaurant totally nude he would have done it. 

Athos stopped tormenting him long enough to order for them then once again slid his questing hand back under the table. Aramis gasped and jerked at the touch, longing to thrust into it but conscious of the people around them. 

“So good for me,” Athos whispered as he pinched the head of Aramis’ cock making him gasp loudly. Athos chuckled and he ducked his head at that, not wanting to see the attention he had likely drawn. 

Deciding he wanted to play, Athos made a game of dinner constantly setting things up out of Aramis’ reach so he would have to lift up from the chair slightly to reach them. Athos had him wait on him, having him hand him item after item until Aramis was nearly keening in need.

“Sit down,” Athos told him when their meal finally arrived. “Press down hard into the seat so it grinds into you.”

“Y-y-yes, Sir,” Aramis stammered as he did as Athos bid. He pressed down into the chair as hard as he could, gasping again when the dildo was pressed even deeper inside of him. He heard a tittering laugh off to his left but studiously ignored it. If Athos wanted him to debase himself in front of a restaurant full of people then he would do so and gladly.

Finally, when their dinner was cleared away he looked into Aramis’ eyes. He could see how desperate his boy was as well as how apprehensive. Aramis knew him too well not to know something more was coming. He only hoped he wasn’t pushing too far and that if he was Aramis would safe word out.

“Fuck yourself on the toy,” Athos commanded, his voice firm. 

“Sir?” Aramis gasped in surprise. He had not expected Athos to want him to do something like that in so public a setting. 

“You heard me,” Athos replied letting a sharp edge creep into his voice. “I want to watch while you come on my toy.”

“Everyone will know,” Aramis said, trying one last time to dissuade the man.

“I am well aware of that. And unless you want me to throw you over this table and fuck you with it myself you will do as you’ve been told. Now.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said at once and began carefully lifting himself up only to push back down against the chair effectively fucking the huge dildo in and out of his straining ass. 

It didn’t take long. Even Aramis’ mortification over doing this in front of a room full of people was not enough to override his pleasure both at the feel of the thing inside of him and of pleasing Sir. Soon he was posting up several inches only to push back down and grind against the seat making the dildo rub against his prostate. 

“I’m going to come,” Aramis whispered, his face blazing at the admission. He stared resolutely down at the table, doing his best to ignore all of the people around him.

“Look up,” Athos ordered. “And keep your eyes open.” He didn’t want his boy hiding. Aramis was beautiful like this and he wanted everyone to see it. 

Aramis did as Athos bid opening his eyes and staring at his lover. He ground down again, feeling the toy shift and move inside of him and knew it would not be long. Suddenly, he felt Athos’ hand on him again, stroking along his cock, and he was lost. With an audible groan he began to come, his cock jerking in his pants as he soaked them with jet after jet of his release.

Athos felt Aramis’ cock jerk against his hand then a warm wetness was seeping through the light cloth. Smirking, he pulled his hand away then tugged his boy forward and into a deep kiss. “Good boy,” he whispered against his lips as he released Aramis and stood.

“Sir?” Aramis asked hazily when Athos rose from the table.

“It’s time to go,” Athos said smugly and held out his hand to his shaking boy.

Too high on his release to care, Aramis took Athos’ hand and let him pull him to his feet. Together, they walked out of the restaurant, Aramis once more in the lead, his come stained crotch on display for all to see. 

“I’m going to fuck you when we get home,” Athos whispered just loud enough for the patrons around them to hear. 

Aramis could only whine at his words, no longer caring about anything but getting home and letting Athos do as he wished with him. 

End.


End file.
